


Been so Long

by onigiriyeollie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Breeding Kink, CEO Park Chanyeol, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Powerbottom!Baekhyun, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slight Bondage, Squirting, Stomach bulge and inflation, Womb-Fucking, lots of mentions of precum lol, mentions of lactation kink, mentions of mpreg, this is pure filth .., top!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigiriyeollie/pseuds/onigiriyeollie
Summary: Chanyeol was late for his and Baekhyun’s anniversary dinner. Baekhyun lets his anger out on him, (by punishing him).
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Been so Long

**Author's Note:**

> plsplspls read the tags !! if you find any if the tags uncomfortable, i suggest you find another fic to read:) 
> 
> this is my first ever smut so pls don’t be so hard on me ..

Baekhyun was sighing for the nth time tonight. Chanyeol promised him that he’d be home earlier today, because today was their ninth anniversary, he prepared their favourite food, tonkatsu and some other dishes Chanyeol would like; but with Chanyeol late, he just put the now cold food inside the refrigerator, he didn’t eat because he was so frustrated he didn’t have his appetite. 

As Baekhyun rolled on their bed, again, he sighed, again. He was getting so frustrated with Chanyeol. He knew that being the CEO of a really successful electronics company had many things they had to do. The job demanded for time, resulting in Chanyeol giving him so little; but the smaller trusted him, he knew Chanyeol wouldn’t cheat on him or do anything to hurt him, he has known of him for more than ten years already, he could read Chanyeol like a book by now. 

When he finally heard the gates open, he jumped and grumbled,

“He’s so gonna sleep on the couch tonight..” 

He stormed towards the living room to wait for him. He sat on the couch, and he crossed his arms when Chanyeol opened the door. 

“Baby! I’m so sorry I was late..”

He dropped down to his knees so he could look at Baekhyun properly, knowing the smaller wouldn’t stand because he was annoyed at Chanyeol. 

“What took you so long?! The food is cold now! I just pu-”

He was cut off by Chanyeol, silencing him with a kiss. He tried to push him, but Chanyeol was much bigger and stronger than him, so obviously, he gave up; but that didn’t stop him from turning his head to the side to avoid his mate. 

“My little Kyoong doesn’t want my kisses?” Chanyeol pouted. 

‘This fucking-’ Baekhyun thought as he finally turned to face his boyfriend. Knowing how Baekhyun couldn’t resist his pouting face, he kissed him again. The kiss was slow and careful, as if Baekhyun would just disappear from his arms. When the taller pulled away from the kiss, he looked up at him with puppy eyes, as if he wanted him to keep kissing him. 

Chanyeol’s heartbeat was a little faster than usual because of the cute sight. He was no one to resist, so he kissed him again, and this time, Chanyeol wasn’t kneeling anymore. Baekhyun pulled him so both of them could sit on the couch, slowly making out. Baekhyun pulled away, 

“Alpha, what took you so long? Baekhynnie was sitting here all day.. Waiting for you.. Did you forget what day it is, Daddy?” He pouted, his anger gone as if it dissipated in thin air.

Chanyeol gulped, the cuteness was too much for him, “Baby, I’m so sorry, Alpha was suddenly so busy with work.. I know I promised to come early today, but guess what? I have really good news,” Chanyeol exclaimed. 

“What is it, Alpha?” Baekhyun couldn’t contain his excitement, he climbed on the older’s lap and brought his hands to his daddy’s chest, massaging him. 

“Well, I took a leave, and I won’t be working until next week. So we have the whole week to do whatever you want, my sweet.” 

Baekhyun let out a gasp, hands immediately cupping his daddy’s face. He kept on kissing his face and let out happy little whimpers, when he kissed him on the lips (again), and pulled the Alpha’s hair.

“Ow! Baekhyun, Baby-”

“Daddy has still been late, though.” He grumbled, and looked at Chanyeol with a glare, but he was smirking. He checked Chanyeol from head to toe and whispered, 

“Alpha looks so good right now, you look so hot with your brand new suit, Daddy..” he took both hands of Chanyeol with his dominant hand, and the other, behind him, surprising the Alphawhen he revealed a brown polyester rope. He stared at Chanyeol again, as if asking him if he was alright with this. Chanyeol sent him a small smile and sent him a look that he could continue. Then, after a split second, baekhyun was suddenly back to his dominant demeanor. 

“Oh, Alpha, you look so good for me, you’re so submissive and you should be. After all, you were late today, you’re such a bad boy, Daddy..” he licked Chanyeol’s ear with the tip of his tongue and started tying his hands behind his back. 

“I remember I had a cute blindfold, you bought it for me, yes? I think it was your birthday present for me last year? I could use it on you right now?” he stood up and looked at the alpha, helpless and defenseless, he could break the rope if he wanted to, but with the rope so thick he couldn’t break it. Baekhyun went to their room and Chanyeol followed suit as well, hands still tied behind his back. 

When they went into their room, Baekhyun grabbed their secret box in their walk-in closet and put it beside the bed, so they could use more toys for later. He motioned for Chanyeol to sit on the bed, and proceeded stripping off his clothes, little by little, until the knee-high socks and panties were revealed. Instantly, Chanyeol’s mouth watered, he wanted to badly touch his omega, but he couldn't; he was starting to get hard, Baekhyun looked so lovely, if only he wasn;t tied, he would instantly ravish his baby. 

“Daddy, look, you could have touched me, if only you weren’t late, i’d let you eat my pussy out.. You’d love that? Won’t you? You’re such a filthy alpha, Daddy..” Baekhyun started touching himself, one hand stroked his limp, small Omega cock through the lacy panties, and the other was on his nipples, stimulating himself so he could get harder, and wetter. Chanyeol groaned,

‘If only the fucking management team didn’t mess up the sales.’ the Alpha thought angrily. 

He didn’t notice Baekhyun coming closer until he could feel his fingers trailing over his shirt, coming to rest at his collar, removing the tie and then proceeding to unbutton his suit.

“Such a shame, Daddy, I can’t take off your suit because of the ropes.. Oh well, it doesn't matter, as long as I can see your chest and abs is alright for me, but it’s sad I can't see your biceps though.” Baekhyun caressed Chanyeol’s abs and chest and started licking his nipples, Chanyeol’s legs tensed. He wasn’t used to receiving treatment on his nipples. 

“You’re so sensitive, what happens if I bite it?” 

“N-no..” 

“Oh? Are you disobeying me?” 

“No baby, I- AHH!” Chanyeol screamed as baekhyun bit on his sensitive buds, started pinching and continued licking them.

“Daddy, I love your body so much, so sensitive, Alpha, turns me on so much, I can’t wait for you to fuck me..” He started kissing down his body; his abs, navel, v-lines, until he reached the pelvic region of the alpha’s masculine body. Baekhyun loved their size difference, he was so small compared to his daddy, so big, strong and dominant, but it seems like their roles are reversed today, with Baekhyun taking the dominant role and Chanyeol the submissive part. He unzipped Chanyeol’s slacks and helped him remove it, along with his boxers. Leaving him with only the upper part of the suit, all buttons unbuttoned, cock standing hard, Baekhyun chuckled,

“My, my, you're already this hard? When I have only paid attention to your nipples? Daddy, you look so hot right now, I can’t wait to suck you off, but before that..” Baekhyun didn’t finish his sentence; again before tying it, looking for a sign of affirmation that Chanyeol was alright with this, and of course, he got a nod. He grabbed the tie instead of the pink blindfold and proceeded to tie it around his eyes.

Baekhyun caressed his body again, Chanyeol, on the other hand, is going crazy, with Baekhyun’s hands trailing all over his body, his sensitivity increased because one of his senses was covered by the tie, added with Baekhyun’s pheromones that make him crazy everytime, now also added by the scent of his lovely Omega’s arousal, he was beginning to get dizzy. With his cock so hard, he could feel Baekhyun’s hands on his balls, weighing the cum filled sacks, he groaned. After about fifteen minutes, Baekhyun’s hands still weren’t on his cock. He was starting to get mad. 

When he felt a finger tip on his cockhead, he let out a whine but then immediately held back his moans when the Omega started spreading his precum on the bulbous head. Baekhyun clicked his tongue,

“Tsk, Daddy, don’t hold back, I want to hear you.”

“Yes Baby..” he sighed as Baekhyun started stroking his cock in a slow pace. The Omega honestly wanted to ride him already, but he had to wait, he had an Alpha to punish, to tease,  _ to edge. _

**********

How much more did Chanyeol have to wait? He was getting restless, Baekhyun would alternate teasing his cock and then his buds, and he’d make out with him a little, he didn’t mind but his dick was starting to hurt; head dizzy and cock hard, he couldn’t think he could go on anymore. Baekhyun’s fingers were teasing him again, ghosting over the underside of his shaft going lower and lower until he eventually gripped the base, he let out a loud moan as Baekhyun's mouth was finally on his tip, not moving or anything, but just warming him. He tried to buck his hips up, but he couldn't as baekhyun was pinning his hips so he couldn't move. 

Baekhyun grazed the head of Chanyeol’s cock using his tongue and tasted the potent precum, when he felt it twitch, he smirked even with the girth in his mouth, and Chanyeol  _ felt it.  _

“Baekhyun.. I.. Please ..” Chanyeol begged, he just wanted to come already, but he could only do so with Baekhyun’s control.

Baekhyun didn’t reply but instead, he buried his tongue through the slit and rubbed it up and down, up and down,  _ up and down, repeatedly;  _ and he continued some more as he began to taste more of the potent, tasty precum of his alpha, he couldn’t get enough, he wanted more and more and more.

And so, he finally started to suck the sensitive, leaking, bulbous cockhead. He loved every second of it, loved the alpha’s moans and groans. He only pulled away to say,

“You’re going to only cum like this, Daddy.” he went back to sucking the head with eagerness, slick already leaking down his thighs because he’s so,  _ so turned on by teasing his daddy. _

“Baby, pl-please.. you’re kidding right..?” Chanyeol shuddered. 

“Alpha, do you seriously think I’m kidding? Cum. Only. With. My. Tongue. On. Your. Cockhead.” He mumbled against the wet dickhead, full of the omega’s saliva and precum. 

“Or else I’m forbidding you not to cum tonight, Alpha.” He sneered as he licked on the foreskin.

No. Chanyeol couldn’t take it, he’d rather take the first option than not cumming at all. He sucked in a breath, and shakily told the smaller, 

“I’ll cum f-from your tongue only, Baby..” 

“Since you begged so prettily I’ll help you a bit,” Baekhyun brought one hand to play with the alpha’s balls, cradling them in his hand as he kept on slurping the head of the shaft. Chanyeol wanted more, but it was Baekhyun's decision to give him more or not.

“Mmnhh.. Baekhyun, Baby.. that feels so good..” Chanyeol moaned as Baekhyun sucked his balls, when he stopped he licked all the way up to the head again and sucked,  _ hard.  _ As if he wanted to milk all the precum that was now flowing out of the little slit. Baekhyun continued with his ministrations until he would hear Chanyeol  _ beg. _

After a few minutes, with Chanyeol focusing on Baekhyun's hands on him, on his cockhead and balls, he was getting closer. Baekhyun raked his fingers along the veins and the whole shaft of Chanyeol , lightly stroking him, teasing him, just gliding the foreskin back and forth. 

“Ohh… Baekhyun.. I..”

“What is it, Alpha? You gonna cum?” He massaged his balls, licking them, tasting the flavor of his mate. 

“Y-Yes.. Ahh.. Keep sucking my balls like that, Baby..” He sucked harder, and felt Chanyeol’s thighs tense. 

“I-I’m getting close..” He bit his lip. He wanted to look at baekhyun, to let him see, but he could only moan and whimper out. The release was getting so, so close, knot starting to grow. He could already feel the climax, but as soon as he was gonna cum, Baekhyun was gone. 

“Baek? I-I was so close!” 

“Yes.. I know. This is your punishment, Daddy.”

Chanyeol could only do nothing but whimper and obey his omega. 

“Do you want to play a game, Daddy? Tell me whenever you feel like cumming, okay? And I’ll decide whether I’d let you cum. But that’s what we’re doing right now!! So, technically, this whole thing is a game!!” Baekhyun grinned as he brought his hands back to stroke his Daddy’s cock. He couldn’t properly stroke it with only one hand because of how  _ thick and big  _ Chanyeol's cock is. He finds it really hot and sexy because his daddy is so big, bigger than any of the Alphas he’d been with before. 

Baekhyun now properly stroked the cock, hands were moving at a steady pace; and then, going a bit faster and faster, until Chanyeol was close to cumming again. The Alpha bucked his hips up, and Baekhyun allowed him to. He looked at Chanyeol from head to toe, wrists bound against his back, hips stuttering as he was nearing release, mouth was open, jaw slack as he kept on moaning, whimpering; afraid that Baekhyun would stop.

Baekhyun smiled, of that of affection, as his Daddy looked so hot while tugging at his heartstrings, he was so lucky to have his alpha. But he was back to being his dominant role. Once he stroked harder, thumbs pressing hard on the slit, Chanyeol groaned so loud, that it resonated through the walls. He spread the precum all around the head, all the while using it as lubrication to move his hands more quickly.

Chanyeol was getting closer and closer for the second time today, he was determined to cum no matter what, even though baekhyun would punish him more. Somehow, he found it exciting, he had never been treated like this before, and the thought that his mate going all controlling on him made his cock grow harder. He wanted to fuck his mate and cum already, but he also wanted to see more of Baekhyun's sides he had never seen before.

“Daddy, I can’t wait for you to fuck me, breed me, but you have to understand that this is a punishment, alright? I want you to see how much I have waited all night for you to come back.” Baekhyun sighed, hands still on his alpha’s dick, stroking him with the same, fast, relentless pace. 

“B-Baek.. I’m cumming, Baby..” Chanyeol moaned as please was overtaking his brain, arms starting to strain because he was putting his weight on them as he fucked into baekhyun’s tiny little fists. He wanted to see how small his hands were against his big cock, wanted to see how his little baekhyunnie was stroking it. 

“Hold it.” 

“What..?”

**“** Hold it, Daddy, don’t cum.”

“Please.. I can’t anymore, Baby..” 

“Hold it or else.”

Chanyeol tried, he really could. He wanted to be so good for his baby. So he held himself back, even though the pain on his cock was excruciating, Baekhyun went faster and faster. Tears were starting to form on his waterlines, he was going to cry because of how overstimulated he was and he just wanted to cum. Before he knew it, tears started flowing down, staining the tie, sniffles were heard, and body shaking.

Baekhyun was in shock, hand paralysed but still on the cock; he never saw his Alpha crying except that one time he pranked him, joking that he’d break up with him (which was impossible, they were mated for life and soulmates, at that.) The Alpha cried and his whole body was shivering, Baekhyun took the sight in, more potent, and creamy essence were produced, boy pussy so wet and delectable and it was staining the panties and was flowing down his thighs, now dripping onto the bed sheets. He was so, so wet and so turned on, his arousal spiking up higher and higher, he wanted to see more of the exquisite sight. But, his Alpha has been a good boy, so the Omega decided his Alpha would take a short break.

“Daddy! Oh my! You’ve been such a good boy, I bet you’re so hungry, right? I’ll let you eat me out, but still focus, okay? I still didn’t give you permission to cum.” Baekhyun giggled as gently laid Chanyeol down the bed, hand raking over his locks and caressing his Alpha’s handsome face. 

“Is your back okay, Daddy? Do you want me to remove the rope? I’ll let you decide because you’ve been so good.” Baekhyun asked, Chanyeol sighed in happiness and breathed out, 

“Can Baby please untie the ropes? It’s kind of hurting my back because I’m laying on it.. And can you also please remove the tie please, I want to see you.” Chanyeol was over the moon. If Baekhyun allowed him to untie the ropes, he could finally touch his baby, it was all that he wanted to do tonight.

“Ah, okay! But, here’s the thing, Daddy, this is still a punishment, okay? You’re not allowed to touch me and I’m still not taking the tie off. I only asked if you want the ropes to be removed.” Baekhyun knew what Chanyeol was thinking, they couldn’t read each other’s minds but he could read his Alpha like an open book by now. 

Chanyeol’s heart sank when he heard baekhyun say those words, he was not permitted to touch his Omega and see him when that’s all he’d been thinking about ever since he arrived in his office earlier that day. 

“B-But Baby.. I-“ Chanyeol reasoned out, but Baekhyun cut him off,

“Alpha, When I say no, you should obey, yes?” Baekhyun cheekily smiled. He removed the rope and gently massaged Chanyeol’s wrists, the Alpha sighed in relief as he was finally released, 

“Daddy, flatly place your hands behind your back.” Baekhyun sing-songed as he positioned himself facing the alpha’s cock in a sixty-nine position, ass displayed for his alpha. Even if Chanyeol couldn’t see, he most certainly could feel and smell the delectable vanilla scent of his Omega which he dearly loved.

He wasn’t expecting a tongue to greet his slit and immediately yelped and thrusted his hips up, wanting to feel more of his baby’s soft, wet tongue. He continued to whimper and beg,

“Baby.. Please suck Daddy’s cock..” The Alpha sobbed.

“What? I couldn’t hear you, Alpha.”

“Please! Suck my cock! I want to cum already! Please let me cum!! I’ve been such a good boy for you, I promise I won’t be late again, Baby..” The Alpha cried out, tears pouring, staining the tie even more. 

Baekhyun’s heart was so full, and without warning, he immediately swallowed the alpha’s thick, throbbing girth, all the way up to the base, deepthroating him. Chanyeol was full on sobbing now, cock too overstimulated, mind hazy as he struggled not to fuck into baekhyun’s willing mouth, so warm and tight around him, massaging his cock so good he might cum. 

The Omega bobbed his head at a fast pace, and traced the underside of the alpha’s cock, tracing the veins of his bulging cock, head so swollen, knot rapidly growing, ready to cum anytime.

Chanyeol couldn’t take it anymore, he bucked his hips up, fucking the tight, warm cavern of the smaller. Baekhyun gagged, but he didn’t pull off, he was so used to Chanyeol fucking his mouth, training him. He loved the feeling so much, he felt like a cocksleeve, just there for his Alpha to use and to cum in.

Baekhyun was overwhelmed with all the things going on around him, the pheromones of his alpha, the cock fucking in his mouth and the slick dripping from his ripe pussy. The room smelled like pheromones, sweat, cum and sex, and the mated couple were enjoying every single second. 

Chanyeol was nearing his release for the third time today, and he so desperately wanted to cum. Ramming his hips stronger, he was about to finally get his release tonight. Baekhyun just let him mouth-fuck him, but he wrapped around a hand at the base and stroked him, just above the still-growing knot. Chanyeol couldn’t feel anything aside from the pleasure from Baekhyun's soft tongue and warm cavern on his cock, ready to finally shoot his semen. 

“I’m gonna fucking cum, I’m gonna-“ Chanyeol roared as waves of pleasure surrounded him, not hearing or caring anymore, but there was something off, his cock was still hard, same as before, but nothing came out. Baekhyun grilled the base of the cock, not allowing him to cum, he looked so sinister, smiling evilly, glossy lips pink because of the rough treatment on his mouth. If I my Chanyeol could see him

“I already apologised!! Please.. I.. just wanna cum..” Chanyeol shivered as more tears were released from his big (and adorable) eyes.

“I’ll let you cum in me, just have a little more patience.”

Baekhyun smiled, as he took off the tie, immediately meeting with the tear-stricken, handsome, but pitiful face of his Alpha. Chanyeol slowly took in the blurry sight, because of his tears, regaining his eyesight after a few seconds.

“You’re still not allowed to move, Daddy. This is all because you’ve been so good for me..” Baekhyun kissed the top of his cock, receiving a groan in return. He went back to blowing him, but made sure his Alpha wouldn’t be able to fuck his mouth. 

Baekhyun peppered kisses on the alpha’s swollen, now turning a bit purple (because of the constant edging), cockhead. He held the tip with his thumb and index finger, pulling it down, not enough to hurt, but because he wanted to smell the essence of his Alpha’s musky, manly scent in his pubes, he loved how his Daddy was hairy underneath, it only made his scent stronger, more powerful. While he, on the other hand, was hairless, not a single strand of hair can be found on his curvy body (except the hair on his head, of course). 

“Mmmh, Daddy, you smell  _ so good..  _ You turn me on so much..” Baekhyun moved so his position would be his ass facing his Alpha, while he would be facing the other’s cock, he sat in the hard expanse of Chanyeol’s abs. Slick dripping, starting to form a tiny, puddle of sacred secrete of his omega. The bigger so badly wanted to lick it all up, wanted to eat him out, and feel him whimper and shake.

“I love your cock so much.. Never fails to make me so full, I can't wait for you to fuck me, I know you can’t see it but, my whole hand can’t wrap your cock because it’s  _ so thick. _ I have to use both of them to properly stroke you..” Baekhyun said airily, mouth salivating as he saw a bead of precum erupted from its tiny, tiny slit. Baekhyun slapped the cockhead around his tongue, loving the taste. He slowly pulled the foreskin so he could have more access to it, and licked it, tongue flicking so he could have a taste of the bitter, yet tasty precum. He was obsessed with what his Daddy would offer him, be it material things, or the  _ Alpha himself. _ He loves how he tastes, how he feels, but most importantly, how his Alpha makes him feel even when he’s just standing there, smiling at him or either smirking at him, both would make his heart stutter, his legs would feel like jelly, butterflies dancing all around inside his little tummy. 

“That feels amazing, Baby.. Please keep on going.. You’re making Alphafeel so good..” Chanyeol looked at his Baby’s little pussy, leaking on his chest and abs. His cock twitching as he stared at the pretty, pink pussy, wanting to lap up all of Baek’s juice.

“Daddy, I can never get over how much your cock is so big, always breaches my womb every time.. Would you breed me properly this time? I wanna do it without condoms, I hate it every time when you use them.. I wanna feel your cock, your knot.. Please breed me! I want to carry your litter..” Baekhyun moaned as he lapped up all the precum flowing out the slit. Suddenly, he sat up, stopping his movements and turned to see his Alpha. He looked so fucked out and debauched. 

“I should continue disciplining you more, I’m not done yet, but this time.. You have to control yourself, you are prohibited from touching me and don’t touch yourself. Sit up and kneel, you can sit on your heels.” Baekhyun commanded, voice booming through the walls. 

Chanyeol obeyed instantly, hands on his thighs and back straight, cock still standing proudly, Baekhyun’s saliva still on it, making it glisten. The Omega took the panties and knee-highs off, knowing his Daddy would love to see him all in his naked glory. Baekhyun spread his legs, little cock bouncing a bit. He teased his rim with his fingers, circling it, before he inserted two fingers, he was feeling needy since Chanyeol arrived, immediately scissoring his boy pussy open, trying to reach his sweet spot. He was whimpering, starting to feel impatient as he couldn't find his prostate, if Chanyeol was the one fingering him right now, he would have immediately found his sweet spot. As much as he wanted Chanyeol spreading him open right now, he had other matters to attend, specifically, to teach his beloved Alpha lesson. 

Chanyeol was panting, oh how he wanted to be in the omega’s position right now, he wanted to _finger him_ _himself, touch him himself, get him ready for his cock himself._ His patience was starting to wane down; he wanted to fuck his Omega already, he wanted to breed and cum in him. But, he knew he had to wait. He (unintentionally) hurt his Baby and will do whatever he can to ensure that he wouldn't be mad at him anymore. His cock twitched everytime Baekhyun let out a slutty moan, pink, delectable lips he wanted to kiss so badly turning into a pretty “o” shape. Breath would hitch when Baekhyun teased himself, one hand teasing his pink nipples, if he’d get pregnant, he would drink from his omega, milk his tits so he wouldn’t feel any pain on them anymore. 

Baekhyun wanted to get fucked already, patience slowly dissolving, too. He wanted to get bred already, plus his heat was probably a week away now, he wanted Chanyeol to fuck him until he gets it tonight as there are bigger chances of getting pregnant if omegas are in heat. He crawled up to the panting Alpha, eyes staring up at him, as he whispered,

“Alpha, I want you to eat me out.”

Instantly, Baekhyun found himself sitting on Chanyeol’s face, his Daddy’s palms holding him so he wouldn’t escape, willing to be suffocated by his omega’s thick, pristine thighs. He could happily die like this. 

“What are you waiting for? Eat me out alre-OHH” Baekhyun was cut off as his Alpha softly bit his rim before licking around the little, pink pussy and then shoving it inside. Baekhyun was instantly on cloud nine, high on pleasure he could only scream and moan and claw at Chanyeol’s hair. Then slowly, he started to ride his face, getting more drunk on the satisfaction of being taken care of. He tried to slowly lift himself, only to be stopped by the hands gripping harshly on his thighs (he’s gonna get marks tonight, he’s sure of it.)

“Daddy, I should let you breathe. Don’t wanna die by eating me out, yes?” He half giggled and half moaned, removing the rough hands and slowly lifted himself up, and looked down. He was met with his Alpha smirking at him, mouth and chin wet with slick; he wiped the slick with his hand and  _ licked it off.  _ Baekhyun blushed and looked away, lightly slapping him on Chanyeol ’s arm. 

“Baby, I’d be willing to choke myself with your thighs as long as I get to eat this sweet pussy of yours.” He said as he traced Baekhyun’s taint and balls, receiving a small whimper from the smaller. He pulled Baekhyun again, once again sitting on his face. He heard his Alpha saying,

“Ride my face, Baby.”

And Baekhyun did, he rocked himself back and forth, allowing himself to get lost in the pleasures of his Daddy’s tongue, fucking, licking and slurping around his little pussy. He kept on a slow pace at first, and then went fast as he felt Chanyeol gently biting his rim and starting to finger him. He couldn’t say no anymore, not when the feeling was so, so good. He was starting to get closer, but then he reminded himself that this was not supposed to be like this. He was gonna cum on his Alpha’s cock, not his tongue or fingers.

“D-Daddy—Ah! Stooooop!! I wanna cum on your cock, Breed me! Please!!” 

Chanyeol instantly stopped as the feeling was mutual, he wanted to fuck him already, but he had to wait.

“Alpha, stay. I’m gonna ride you..” Baekhyun mumbled when he started to massage Chanyeol’s abs, and his chest, he looked so sexy, the suit was so very wrinkled now, and it only made him wetter and more turned on. The thought that he was the only one to see his Alpha like this, so messy and debauched, was enough to make his little cock twitch. 

Baekhyun slid the Alpha’s cock between his asscheeks, grinding on it and hissing, feeling the bulge of his cock, the veiny, hot surface of it was wet with Baekhyun’s slick; making the Alpha moan. The knot was so big, the Omega felt it under his perineum, it was so big, but it was still growing. Baekhyun aligned the tip to his pussy and ever so slowly, pushed himself down. No matter how much Chanyeol had spread him open, he was still tight as a vice.

“You’re so fucking tight, Baek.. Oh yeah..” The bigger of the two was going crazy, he hadn’t touched his Omega in probably a week, he wanted to pull him down, but without orders from Baekhyun, he wasn’t allowed to do it. 

“Alpha! Alpha! Ahhh!!” Baekhyun screamed when he was finally buried to the hilt, bottoming out his body moving forward as he buried his head in the crevice of Chanyeol’s neck, smelling the intoxicating scent of his Daddy, licking him over and over. “Give me a few minutes.. I want to feel you, Alpha.. You smell so good, I missed you so much..” Baekhyun sighed as brought his hands to hug Chanyeol, feeling satisfied. 

After that, he started bouncing, hands on Chanyeol’s chest as he lifted himself up to ride harder. Moans and groans were filling the whole room, along with the smell of sex, sweat and Baekhyun’s slick. He was starting to go crazy with the amount of Chanyeol’s precum in him, splattering his slick, wet walls as if he was marking him inside. His legs were starting to give out but he pushed himself to his limits, he didn’t care if he was going to be sore tomorrow, all he wanted right now was the Alpha’s knot, breeding him.

He badly wanted to be pregnant with pups, Chanyeol did too, but no one knew that actor Byun Baekhyun was mated to CEO Park Chanyeol. He wanted everyone to know by announcing that he was going to be carrying the Alpha’s litter. 

“Ahh.. Alpha.. I can’t go on anymore, my legs feel like jelly. Please fuck me..” Baekhyun mumbled, legs feeling numb, he won’t be able to walk after this. Chanyeol stroked Baekhyun’s curvaceous waist and resting, on his child-bearing hips, gripping them with so much force, it would leave a bruise by tomorrow. The bigger started bucking up, not going slow or careful, he knew Baekhyun absolutely loved rough sex, loved being manhandled, he sat up, carrying the tired Omega with him as he fucked Baekhyun, carrying him as he used him like a fleshlight, Baekhyun was loving every second of it, the cockhead nudging against the opening of his womb, slowly beginning to open up as he was starting to feel his heat coming.

“Alpha.. You’ve been such a good boy, now, fuck me until my heat has arrived.” Chanyeol immediately listened. Pulling out to manhandle Baekhyun until he was on fours, slipping his wet cock inside again, and fucking him silly. Baekhyun was now drooling, out of his mind from the onslaught pleasure he was receiving. Baekhyun moaned and cried, he was so fucking high, he felt a pressure on his tummy and he thought he came, instead he squirted so much secrete that it pushed Chanyeol’s cock out. Chanyeol went feral and he was no longer able to control himself, he slammed back in with more force this time, all the while the Omega was spurting out his juices, staining the bedsheets and Chanyeol’s thighs. 

“You’re such a fucking slut for me, Baby.. Look at your pussy, it’s gaping.” Chanyeol growled as he pulled out to see the now gaping pussy, and put it back in and went back to his fast pace. Baekhyun wanted to kiss his Alpha so bad, it was hurting him, unable to speak properly, he tried his best and incoherently moaned,

“Al-Alpha!! Plea— _ nghh _ —se kiss m— _ ahh _ —eee..” 

“Look at you, My little Kyoong, so desperate for Daddy, yeah? I’ll give you tons of kisses, you deserve it for waiting for me.” Chanyeol leaned down and grabbed the omega’s jaw, tilted his head to give him a loving, soft kiss unlike what was going on down there, fast and unrelenting hips fucking his cock in and out of Baekhyun’s ripe, pink pussy streched by the thick girth.

The kisses soon turned into a sloppy, careless battle. Tongues and teeth crashing against one another but they didn’t care, they were showing their love for each other. Chanyeol’s hands let go of Baekhyun’s hips to put his arms around the smaller’s little, curvy waist to deepen his cock, he slowly but deeply fucked him, feeling every inch of the  _ hot, searing, and tight _ walls of Baekhyun, cockhead slowly slipping into his womb, precum spurting all around the fertile organ.

Lips still locked together, Chanyeol began to stroke Baekhyun’s little cock. He pulled off, leaned near Baekhyun’s earlobe and kissed and licked it. 

“You love my cock so much, right? You’re so fucking wet and tight for me. You’d look so beautiful carrying my pups. You want that, don’t you? I want that too..” He growled.

Chanyeol pulled out again, flipped him over and almost folded him in half, positioning his cock against his rim and slapped his big shaft against it. Baekhyun let out a whine,

“Daddy! Put it in me already!” 

“Patience, my sweet.” He teased him, rubbing his length over and over again, then pushing forwards, Lissy immediately clenching around the girth, as if trapping him, keeping him in there forever. Chanyeol breached his womb again, and fucked him roughly. The position was perfect for breeding (asides from mounting); They were both sure it would be impossible for the Omega  _ not _ to be pregnant. He groped and fondled Baekhyun’s nipples, earning a cry from the smaller. 

“Daddy.. You feel so good, your cock is in my womb.” He grabbed the Alpha’s hand to put it on his tummy, feeling and seeing the bulge on Baekhyun’s stomach.

“I bet you look so fucking hit when your tits will be full of milk, I’d milk you whenever you’re hurting, you should join me when I’m working to drink from you, and you’d be warming my cock, yeah?” He said, smirking as he looked at Baekhyun. 

“Da— _ oohh—ddy..  _ I think my he _ —nghh— _ et is cominggg!” Baekhyun wailed, eyes tearing as waves of pleasure kept hitting him. Chanyeol pounded even harder, hand letting go of the smaller’s cock to tease his nipples again, he bent down to suck on them. Baekhyun thrashed and screamed, he held onto Chanyeol ’s head as he kept fucking him with fervour all the while sucking, biting and licking his pink nubs.

“Baek.. You’re so tight.. You feel my knot? You’re so desperate for it..” Chanyeol groaned. 

“Daddy.. ‘m gon-gonna c— _ hnngg _ —uuummmm!!” Baekhyun screamed as he was in euphoria, little cock spurting out cum from the tiny, little slit. It reached his chest, stomach, even his hair. Chanyol watched as Baekhyun came undone before him, the sight sending him growling. He was feral now, knowing he made his mate cum the moment his heat had arrived. He knew Baekhyun was gonna be aroused again, in a few.. But his cock was starting to hurt, knot so big, it was double the size it was usually swollen, the cum inside his balls were clamping, painfully restrained, all the cum building up. 

Baekhyun came down from his high, now over-sensitive, he begged his Daddy to knot him already, starting to get impatient as he was still drilling is cock in the now sensitive pussy of his mate. Baekhyun begged again,

“Daddy, knot me already! Baekhyunnie’s pussy hurts!! I’m too— _ ahh _ —sensitive!” 

“Alpha’s gonna knot you now, I’m gonna breed you so good you’re gonna have to carry my litter.” Chanyeol looked into Baekhyun’s hazy eyes, blurred with tears as he inserted his huge knot into the now ruined pussy. He came in large spurts, the omega’s stomach was bulging, his tummy inflating at the amount of cum his Alpha had, because of his release being severally denied earlier that night. Chanyeol still kept on grinding his cock, if he had not knotted him, he would fuck his Omega while cumming. His womb was filled with endless amounts of Chanyeol’s potent semen. It felt too good to be true. 

Since his knot was bigger than usual, Baekhyun wondered when it would deflate, he wasn’t complaining though, knowing Chanyeol would be stuck to him for hours. Once the Alpha’s orgasm finally settled down, he took a look at Baekhyun’s stomach, filled with cum and his cock still inside, it was bulging. He leaned down to kiss the tired omega. 

“It’s a shame we didn’t use any toys.. I would’ve loved to see you in my leash.” Baekhyun muttered against his lips. 

“You were so wrapped up with playing with my cock, Baek..” Chanyeol looked at him with loving eyes, sighing in content as he was finally in the arms of who he loved most. 

“When your knot deflates, please get the butt plug.. I wanna feel full, Alpha, and I don’t wanna waste your cum,” The Omega closed his eyes. 

“Your heat is satiated for now, yeah? Don’t worry, I’ll be filling you up with my cum again.” 

They cuddled close, arms and legs tangled against one another as they reveled in each other’s scents. Contentment, satisfaction, and love filling their hearts. Once Chanyeol’s knot deflated, he cleaned him up and cringed when he saw the amount of cum that was spilling from Baekhyun’s pussy. He cleaned him up and prepared a bath for both of them to enjoy, he knew the smaller would be upset once he knew there would be no semen in him, or the fact that Chanyeol didn’t plug him up. But; nevertheless, they’d be fucking soon again because of his heat. 

Chanyeol carried him to the bath he prepared, and Baekhyun woke up. 

“Alpha..?” 

“I’m here, Baekhynnie..” He slipped into the tub with him. 

“Daddy.. Didn’t I tell you to plug me?” Baekhyun said as the Alpha received a small slap on his knee. 

“Baby, you’re in heat, doesn’t matter anyway, I’m gonna fuck you again, like I said earlier.” 

Baekhyun pouted but listened anyway. 

“Daddy! Your wrists!” He remembered.

“Oh these?” He showed his red wrists to Baekhyun.

“They’ll be gone..” The Alpha tried to reason but immediately knew he was gonna lose as he saw Baekhyun’s determined yes.

“But they’re gonna bruise.. I’ll take care of you, Alpha.” The Omega said.

They dried up and cleaned themselves, changed the sheets (luckily their mattress was covered by a waterproof bed sheet), Baekhyun licked the Alpha’s wrists (applying your mate’s saliva on your wound or injury was a method used by their ancestors and tons of Alphas and Omegas still use it up to this day.) before applying cream and after that, they cuddled together. 

“I can’t wait for the world to know I’m yours..” Chanyeol kissed his forehead lovingly. 

“Me too..” Baekhyun smiled.

His lower abdomen was starting to hurt again, and Chanyeol could smell his distress. They both didn’t really want to fuck again as they were tired, but Baekhyun started leaking.

“Daddy.. I wan’ warm your cock, please.” Baekhyun mumbled against the Alpha’s chest .

“My Omega.. So polite.. Alright, my Baekhyunnie..” Chanyeol flipped him over and positioned his half hard cock, and inserted in his stretched pussy, cock not yet fully hard but Baekhyun still whimpered, his pussy was sore but that didn’t mean he didn’t not want Chanyeol cockwarming him.

“Chanyeollie?” The smaller turned to look at him.

“Yes, my Baekhyunnie?” The taller asked. 

“I love you..” 

“I love you too.” Chanyeol moved to kiss him but his fully hardened cock pushed further causing Baekhyun to moan. But Chanyeol kissed him anyway, and went back to spooning his Omega.

The night ended like that, with love and happiness in their hearts as they fell asleep against one another. In the morning, they’d be sure Baekhyun’s heat would fully hit again, but both weren’t complaining. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading !! hope you enjoyed it !! i'm definitely gonna go straight to hell 😀
> 
> p.s i’m sorry for any mistakes ,, i don’t have a beta reader 
> 
> twt: @onigiriyeollie


End file.
